From A to Z
by toph-katara2
Summary: Zuko. Katara. Love. Hate. Romance. Angst.    ブルードラゴン


_ZからA Chapter One~_

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><p>

"Katara, move faster."

"Ahh! Zuko, I'm trying!" She panted.

"Ugh." He grunted.

"Zuko, I'm coming~"

. . . . .((You perverts xD))

Katara ran towards Zuko.

"OK. I'm here and ready for training." She said with a smile.

" Good. Now start stretching, then we'll begin." Zuko replied as he started to stretch his arms.

"Alright."

Katara bent down, reaching for her toes, in the casual leg stretch. She groaned as she felt her back pop.

Zuko, unconsciously, licked his lips.

_'Look at those soft, brown legs. . . I wonder how they would feel under my-'_

He, inwardly, groaned.

_'Ugh, what am I thinking! I already love Mai, she's more than enough . . .'_

"Zuko? . . ."

_'She's my girlfriend and plus Katara has the Avatar . . .'_

"Hello, Zuko? . . . "

_'I'm supposed to be thinking of her, not Katara!'_

"EARTH TO ZUKO!" Katara shouted, waving her hand in front of his face.

Zuko blinked, shook his head, and said,

"Huh?"

"Ugh. Zuko, you're hopeless." She said giggling.

"Tch."

"Aw, Koko, don't pout." She said pinching his cheeks.

"Don't call me that." He said, turning his head and glaring at her in a playful way.

"Ha ha. Anyways you seemed pretty lost. What were you thinking about?" Katara said in a curious tone.

". . . " Zuko looked away, with a frown on his face.

Katara turned his head towards hers.

"What's wrong?" She said worriedly.

_' What? Did she just ask me what's wrong? Mai's never asked me that . . . Well she has, but she's never bothered to hear the answer.'_

"Nothing, come on." He replied.

Turning around in a swift motion, he beckoned Katara to follow him.

As they were walking, Katara started to wonder. . .

_'What had given Zuko that sudden change in his attitude. . . I wish I knew what he had been thinking about!'_

The two were currently walking through the Fire Palace grounds. It has been two years since the war had ended and Zuko had claimed his title to become the Fire Lord. Everything had been peaceful for about half a year, until they realized that there were still some people, in remote places, that supported Fire Lord Ozai and Azula.

At first, when the Gaang heard about the rebellions, they did not take it seriously. Katara remembered Sokka's exact words,

" I'm sure that if they try to attack us, Aang can hit them with an AVATAR SLICE!"

Katara face palmed. Why was her brother so weird? One minute he can be a genius, and then the next minute, he's a total idiot!

_'Also, why would anybody support Ozai and Azula? All they did was cause war and pain. . . '_

Katara cringed at the thought of her mother being killed by the Fire Nation _**"Southern Raiders."**_

Not noticing where she was headed to, with Zuko, she accidentally ran into his back.

"Oops. I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was- WOAH. Wow Zuko, this is amazing!"

Katara looked around in awe. This place was the perfect training area for all benders. The ground was pure earth, with lots of rocks and boulders. To her left, Katara saw a waterfall and a flowing creek. It was wide open and the sun was beating down on them harshly.

"Thanks. Now let's begin." He turned around to face Katara, sat down, and got into a meditative position.

"Um. Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara said, with her right eyebrow raised.

"Meditating." He said with closed eyes.

" I thought we were going to train?"

"This is training."

"Well . . . I guess I'll join too. . ."

Katara sat with crossed legs, beside Zuko. As she sat next to him, Zuko could smell her fresh scent, he sighed.

'Mmm...This isn't good, she's too close. . . I guess I'm just going to have to ignore her. . .'

They sat there for five minutes meditating, until Katara said,

"Zukooo~ I'm bored." She laid her head on his shoulder.

He chuckled and said, " You're the one who wanted to come train with me."

" But I didn't think it would be this boring!" She said giggling.

"Hn." Zuko muttered with a pout.

They both looked at each other, then started laughing, enjoying each others presence.

* * *

><p><strong>From a distance, a Fire Nation girl watched, glaring at them with jealousy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi :).<strong>_

This chapter is kinda boring :/

**BUT**

Don't worry the next chapters are going to be WAY more exciting! :D

Please review.


End file.
